


Forever

by Taelala



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: Davey and Jack share a new experience on the rooftop.





	Forever

Jack stared into Davey’s eyes.  He looked… concerned?

“What’s wrong?”  Davey asked quietly.  “You don’t want to-”

“Don’t be stupid,” Jack responded quickly.  “I’ve wanted this for months now.  I’m just… what’s the word?  When you’re scared, because something is… is too big to deal with?”

“You’re intimidated?” Davey said, surprised.  “What the hell intimidates Jack Kelly?”

Jack leaned down, kissing Davey’s neck lovingly before speaking, his mouth close against Davey’s skin.  “Bein’ your first.  I want you to love this…”

“I love  _you_ ,” he answered.

“I love you too.”

“And I…” he took a long, deep breath.  Was this the right time?  God, they were so young, and so new to one another, and currently very naked, but… the truth is the truth, and it tugged at Davey’s fast beating heart and demanded to be spoken.  “I don’t want you to be the first.  I want you to be the only.”

Jack shot his head back to look in Davey’s eyes, searching them incredulously.  For a long moment he looked doubtful, but he found nothing in Davey’s eyes but honesty and the devotion he’d been secretly harboring.  “Davey…” he said, so softly it could barely be heard.  His expression turned quickly to adoration and joy and he laughed unexpectedly and kissed Davey hard on the lips.  “I will be,” he spoke between kisses.  “If you want me.”

“I do,” Davey swore breathlessly.  Somehow these confessions and promises made everything in him ache for Jack even more.  His cock throbbed and his skin flushed as he thought about the fact that Jack was his, forever.

“I’m just gonna test you you,” Jack said softly, moments later.  “Give you an idea of what it’ll feel like, when I’m inside you.  Wanna make sure you’re ready for this.”

Davey eagerly nodded his approval.  Slicked fingers gently nudged him open and slipped – just barely- inside him.  He took a sharp breath but tried to force himself to relax.  So far, it wasn’t that bad.  Just a slight twinge of discomfort, like his body wasn’t sure what was happening yet.  Jack wriggled his fingers experimentally, and then pushed further inside when there was no protest.  Davey gasped through gritted teeth as Jack went just a bit too deep too quickly.

Jack immediately stilled his progress and began to hush Davey, lovingly pressing kisses to his jawline.  “It’s just me, Davey,” he crooned.  “Trust me, sweetheart.”

Just like that, Davey knew why those pet names always drove Jack wild. The word ‘sweetheart’ rushed through him like a warm waterfall starting in his crown and cascading to the tips of his toes.  He felt his body begin to relax around Jack’s fingers, and when he opened his eyes Jack was smiling at him.  Jack began to slide his fingers in and out, ever so gently.  The friction hurt and burned, but god, something about it also felt so fucking good.  Davey let out a long, low moan as Jack wrapped his other hand around Davey’s cock, stroking him in time with the movements of his fingers.

This alone went on for a long time.  Davey worried repeatedly that Jack would become frustrated with how long this was taking, but there was no evidence to that effect.  Jack just stared at him, like he was… something beautiful.  This only turned Davey on more, and the more turned on he became, the more he relaxed into Jack’s touch.  The more he relaxed, god, the better this felt.  He could live with just this, he was certain.  But the image of Jack sliding inside him, hovering over him, bled into this thoughts and he couldn’t dismiss it.

“I want-” Davey begun, finally, but he cut himself off.  A blush rose in his cheeks and he turned his eyes away.  He’d fucked Jack before.  He’d fucked him in his parents’  _bed_.  He’d bent him over the railing of a fire escape while whispering to him exactly who he belonged to.  Why the hell did he feel so unbearably shy now?

Jack bit his lip, his eyes hungry.  “Say it,” he whispered.  “Wanna hear you say it.”  When Davey still struggled for words Jack dove in, lips and teeth traveling up and down his neck, nibbling and biting while Davey gasped and rocked lightly against his fingers. “Say it.”

“God, Jack,” Davey whimpered, “Fuck me.”

That was exactly what he wanted to hear, apparently.  Jack slipped his fingers out of Davey, who immediately regretted the following emptiness.  He watched as Jack slicked his cock, hunger building in him.  He wanted to take Jack in his mouth and suck him off, but he reminded himself he had bigger priorities.

Jack re-positioned himself, sliding over Davey and pushing his legs farther apart with his knees.  “You ready, sweetheart?”

“ _God_ , yes,”

Jack pressed the tip of his cock against Davey’s ass, and he leaned down to Davey’s ear growling quietly but clearly, “Ask me again.”

Davey obliged, this time without shame.  “Please Jack, want you to fuck me.”

Jack pressed forwards, sliding inside him the smallest bit.  He moaned from deep in his chest, desperate to plunge forwards, but unwilling to lose control and hurt his lover.  Davey’s eyes had closed and his breathing had stopped altogether as he focused on the blackness behind his eyelids to distract himself from the unexpected pain.

Jack pressed his lips to Davey’s chin, cheek, and forehead in turn. “Breathe, love.  Relax.  I got you.”

Davey took a few deep breaths and let them out.  “I’m- I’m sorry.”

Jack hushed him with a deep kiss.  “We’s gonna take all the time you need.  Got it?  I ain’t in no hurry.”

“Yeah,” Davey nodded.  He was suddenly wondering if he could do this.  Jack made it look so damn easy.  But god, he wanted it.  He wanted to give Jack everything he had to give.  Determination rose up within him. “I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“Please,”

Jack pressed their lips together again, flicking his tongue against Davey’s and grasping and stroking his cock in an attempt to keep him occupied while he pressed further into him.  Davey’s whimper was smothered by kisses before Jack pulled almost all the way out of him and pushed back in, just a little deeper than before.  They repeated this process over and over for what seemed like ages, with Jack frequently asking him for permission and Davey moaning a strangled “yes,” with every other breath.

Now Davey could feel Jack within his core.  His insides burned and prickled slightly, even as his body had opened up for Jack.  But the friction and sensation of Jack pulling out and pressing back into him was so unbelievably delicious that somehow he didn’t care. This was what he’d been aching for.  He was Jack’s.

Jack must have sensed Davey’s readiness because he let himself relax a little, finally, as he quickened his movements bit by bit to thrust into Davey’s waiting body.  He let go of Davey’s cock to steady himself with both hands so he could gain more leverage.  Davey could see Jack’s focus and intensity slipping away as he lost himself in the sensation of fucking the man he loved.  Their rhythm quickened but remained relatively slow and easy, their bodies rocking in waves together as their breathing became heavier.  Davey pressed his head backwards, moaning to the sky as Jack licked a line up this throat and then sucked the skin of his neck between his teeth.

“Jack,” Davey keened.  “God, Jack.”  He took his own cock in his hand, timing his strokes with Jack’s thrusts.  He tried to hold on a little longer, but it was too much, and he came while shaking and cursing.

Jack bit his lip at this sight, shakily muttering, “Love you, Davey,” before letting out a guttural sound of release against Davey’s neck and nearly collapsing. He gave a few more soft thrusts to ride out his orgasm before pulling out and laying across Davey’s chest, unconcerned about the stickiness now covering them both.

For a long time they both just laid there and breathed.  Davey stared at the blue and black sky - and god it was so beautiful - while running his fingers through Jack’s sweat slicked hair.  His body was sore and he was dead tired, but he felt euphoric nonetheless.

Eventually, Jack struggled to his feet and started gathering his clothes.  Davey wasn’t ready to stand yet, so he just sat up and tugged his trousers on as best he could, bouncing a bit to get them over his ass.  He wondered how long his insides were going to be thrumming and tingling.

“Davey,” came Jack’s quiet voice.  He was clearly preparing to say something, but struggling with the words.

Davey sighed and rolled his eyes.  He knew that voice, it was the sound of insecurity creeping past Jack’s defenses and latching onto his heart.  “I meant it Jack.  I didn’t say it because of the position we were in, or in the heat of the moment.  I’ve felt it for awhile now, I was just too scared to tell ya.”

Jack walked over to him and sat down, looking at the sky instead of at Davey.  “It’s just that if-”

“Stop,” Davey reached over and laid a hand on Jack’s face, turning it towards him.  Jack’s internal struggle was dripping from every feature.  “I know.  We’re young, we’re both men, we’re from different worlds.  Whatever you’re thinking, stop thinking it.  It don’t matter.”  He tilted forwards, leaning their foreheads together.  “I want my first love to be my only love, Jack.  Not on principal - just because it’s you.  I know it’s gonna be hard, and complicated, and dangerous.  I know.  I’ll gladly take it all as long as I get you with it.”

Jack was obviously fighting a smile at this point, caught between joy and the desire to not be too vulnerable.  “It’s what I want, too.”

“I want forever with you, Jack.”

“Forever,” Jack agreed.


End file.
